Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic measurement device, a head unit, a probe, a diagnostic device, and the like.
Related Art
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-341085, it discloses an ultrasonic probe in which an insulator layer is provided from a part of a back electrode of a piezoelectric member in bulk to the side surface of the piezoelectric member, and a conductive layer is provided to continue to a front electrode of the piezoelectric member and wrap around the back electrode side, and a wire formed on a flexible substrate is connected to the conductive layer and the back electrode on the back surface side of the piezoelectric member.